A) Current Treatments to Stimulate the Granulation Tissue
Different kinds of treatments have been proposed to stimulate the granulation tissue, which is essential to close a wound, as this highly vascularized tissue fills the defects and prepare the surface for epithelization. Among the proposed approaches, we can mention:    a) Treatments to stimulate the granulation tissue: different approaches are being assayed to stimulate the healing processes, being among the most promising ones those using mediators, for example, the recombinant human growth hormone. (“Effects of recombinant human growth hormone on donor site healing in severely burned children”, Herndon D. N. et al.; 1990; 212: 424-431 and “Recombinant human growth hormone accelerates wound healing in children with large cutaneous burns”, Gilpin D. A. et al.)    b) Treatments to diminish and module the excessive development of granulation tissue: in the literature it is described the use of topications with 1% silver nitrate. Said compound formulated in the form of a bar is applied in solid state, rubbing the surface of the abundant granulation tissue that hinders the later ephitelization process. In this way, leveling of granulations is sought by the cauterization of the same, thus allowing the advance of the epithelial front (“Historical review of the use of silver in the treatment of burns”, Klosen H. J. and Burns, March 2000 and “Reconstructive surgery of the injured nail”, Swanker W. A; The American Journal of Surgery, September 1947).    c) Local use of corticoids: corticoids act as atrophogenic substances, blocking the inflammatory processes involved in the tissue reparation. Therefore, they decrease the presence and advance of “granulations” or angiogenesis. (“Topical potent corticosteroids for excessive granulation tissue”, Nordir, P. C. et al., Dermatol. Surg. 1998, December: 24(12):1409-10 and “Topical diflorosone ointment for treatment of recalcitrant, excessive granulation tissue”, Mandrea, E; Dermatol. Surg. 1999-june: 25(6):517)    d) Surgical procedures: they comprise scraping off the hypertrophic granulation tissue by scalpel. Due to the trauma caused by this method, the same must be executed in an operating room under anesthesia. (“From wound to scar”, Linares, H. A.; Burns, Vol. 22, n°5, pp. 339-352, 1966)B) Evaluation of the Current Treatments to Stimulate the Granulation Tissue
However, none of the above-mentioned methods is sufficiently efficient. This is due mainly to the following reasons:    a) The silver nitrate produces a chemical destruction of the hypertrophic granulation leaving a contaminated bed, with residues of the product and a secreting trend. In addition, its application frequently is painful and generally must be repeated several times. This compound has no direct action on the vitality of the granulation tissue.    b) Corticoids, due to their atrophogenic action, not only they would tend to diminish the abundance of the tissue under repairing, but also interfere with the process of forming the same, decreasing its vitality and delaying the cellular migration. In the practice, a relative effect is observed with a decrease of the “hypertrophic granules” (insufficient action). In addition, if topication is intense, interference in reparation may be observed.    c) The surgical procedure of scrapping off the granulations using a scalpel, besides being traumatic and troublesome (the patient must be under deep anesthesia or anesthesia) is executed as a previous step to a skin replacement (auto-graft)C) Products Proposed to Stimulate the Granulation Tissue. Sulfated Polysaccharides
The polysaccharides are polymeric substances formed by units of monosaccharides. There is a great variety of linear or branched polysaccharides, which may be formed by only one type of monosaccharides or different types of monosaccharides. Starch and cellulose are very important members of this kind of compounds. [Aspinall G. O., (1982) “General Introduction” in “The Polysaccharides” (Aspinall G. O., Ed.) Academic Press, Vol I, page 1-17].
Either in the vegetal kingdom, as in the animal kingdom, there exist polysaccharides wherein some hydroxyls are substituted forming sulfate esters. Examples of this kind of polysaccharides are glycosaminoglycans such as heparin, heparan sulfate, etc. which are present in all animal tissues [Fransson L. A., (1988)“Mammalian Polysaccharides” in “The Polysaccharides” (Aspinall G. O., ed.) Academic Press, Vol III, p. 338-406). Also the structure of sulfated polysaccharides has been determined (sulfated L-galactans and L-fucans) in marine invertebrates and, recently, in marine angiosperms [M. S. Pereira, F. R. Melo, and P. A. S. Mourão, “Is there a correlation between structure and anticoagulant action of sulfated galactans and sulfated fucans”, Glycobiology, 12, 573-580 (2002); R. S. Aquino, A. M. Landeira-Fernandez, A. P. Valente, L. R. Andrade, and P. A. S. Mourao, “Occurrence of sulfated galactans in marine angiosperms: evolutionary implications”, Glycobiology, 15, 11-20 (2005)].
In the algae, they are the principal constituents of the intercellular matrix and the cellular wall, and in some cases, such as in red algae, they represent more than 50% dry weight of the alga. [Painter T. J., (1988) “Algal polysaccharides” in “The Polysaccharides” (Aspinall G. O., ed.) Academic Press, Vol II, page 196-27].
It has been demonstrated that these polysaccharides have a great variety of biological properties, such as antiviral, antitumor, antioxidant, anticoagulant, antithrombotic activities, etc. [Damonte E. B., Matulewicz, Cerezo A. S., (2004) “Sulfated seaweed polysaccharides as antiviral Agents”, Current Medicinal Chemistry, 11, 2399-2419]. [Alban S., (1997) “Carbohydrates with anticoagulant and antithrombotic properties” in “Carbohydrates in Drug Design” (Witczak Z. J. and Nieforth K. A., eds.) Marcel Dekker, Inc. page 209-277][Witvrouw M., Pannecouque C., De Clercq E., (1997) “Polysulfates: Chemistry and Potential as Antiviral Drugs” in “Carbohydrates in Drug Design”; I. M. Yermak and Y. S. Khotimchenko, in Recent Advances in Marine Biotechnology, Vol. 9 Biomaterials and Bioprocessing, ed. M. Fingerman and R. Nagabhushanam Science Publishers Inc. 2003, Enfield (NH) USA, “Chemical Properties, Biological activities and applications of carrageenans from red algae”, p. 207-255]
However, not all of these compounds show the same degree of activity and their behavior is related to the position and degree of sulfatation. In addition, it has been demonstrated that artificially sulfated polysaccharides and even sulfated synthetic polymers show, in some cases, similar activities. [Damonte E. B., Matulewicz, Cerezo A. S., (2004) “Sulfated seaweed polysaccharides as antiviral Agents”, Current Medicinal Chemistry, 11, 2399-2419][Alban S., (1997) “Carbohydrates with anticoagulant and antithrombotic properties” in “Carbohydrates in Drug Design” (Witczak Z. J. and Nieforth K. A., eds.) Marcel Dekker, Inc. page 209-277.][Witvrouw M., Pannecouque C., De Clercq E., (1997) “Polysulfates: Chemistry and Potential as Antiviral Drugs” in “Carbohydrates in Drug Design”; I. M.].
The sulfated galactans comprise the cellular matrix of most of the red algae. They are linear polysaccharides formed by alternating units of β-D-galactopyranose bound by position 3 and α-(3,6-anhidro)galactopyranose bound by position 4. Polysaccharides wherein units α are in configuration D are known as carrageenans, while when this unit is in configuration L, they are aragans, being agarose the most known member of this family of polysaccharides, that is not sulfated. The agarans and carrageenans are sets of different polysaccharides having similar hydrocarbon skeletons and different type and position of substitution, which results in important variations in their physical properties and biological activity. Thus, carrageenans are classified in different families according to the function of the sulfatation position in the β-galactose unit. Carrageenans of the kappa family are those wherein this unit is sulfated in C-4, kappa and iota carrageenans belong to this family. Moreover, lambda carrageenans are characterized by the sulfatation in C-2 of the unit β, being the most important member of this family the lambda carrageenan (FIG. 1). Besides the sulfatation position, the kappa carrageenan has only one sulfate group by repetitive disaccharide unit, the iota two and the lambda, three. Kappa and iota repeating disaccharide units may coexist in the same carrageenan, which is indicated as a kappa/iota hybrid. [C. A. Stortz and A. S. Cerezo, “Novel findings in carrageenans, agaroids and “hybrid” red seaweed galactans”, Current Topics in Phytochemistry, 4, 121-134 (2000)].